1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a handheld device, and in particular, to a handheld device with a back cover disposed at a back portion of a body.
2. Description of Related Art
A handheld device refers to an electronic device that can be held and operated by a user with a hand, such as a mobile phone, a multimedia player, a personal digital assistant, a palmtop computer, a palmtop game device and a handheld satellite navigator. Such electronic devices are usually small and light, and convenient for the user to carry.
Taking the mobile phone as an example, for the convenience of mounting or replacing external components such as a battery, a Subscriber Identity Model (SIM) card or a micro memory card, a corresponding connector or terminal set is disposed at a back portion of a body of the mobile phone, and a back cover of the mobile phone is mounted to the back portion of the body, so as to protect the foregoing components. At the same time, an external outline of the back cover may also be designed in coordination with an outline of the body, in order to demonstrate an overall shape of the mobile phone.
In order to fix the back cover of the mobile phone to the back portion of the body in a dismountable manner, a latch mechanism and one or more hook couples are generally disposed between the body and the back cover. Therefore, after locking of the latch mechanism and clamping of the hook couples are relieved, the user is able to remove the back cover from the body.
However, relief of the locking of the latch mechanism, relief of the clamping of the hook couples and the removing of the back cover from the body at the same time increase difficulty of dismantling the back cover. In addition, after lock connection is relieved, the back cover and the body lack a point of force disclosure (a position where the user applies force by hand), which also increases difficulty of dismantling the back cover.